


1991

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of the Soviet Union, but is it really the last time Alfred will have to face Ivan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1991

I finally had him, pinned on the floor with my pistol resting on his forehead.

“There, you have nowhere to go now. You're finished”

“Oh really? Then pull the trigger, da?”

I held my hand on it, gripping it closely. I had him right where I wanted him, I just needed to fire.

“I knew it. After all these years, you cannot even be with the doing it? You're a coward. I am disappointed in you, I thought you were better than this. Some hero”

“Shut up! How dare you say that. You're in no position to be pissing me off”

“Fine. It looks like you've finally gotten me, but now what do you plan on doing, since you haven't shot yet”

“What do you mean!? I'm going to free everyone you've been keeping in your house”

“You want to be separating me from my family? That is not very nice Mr.Jones”

“Your family? That's hardly what I would call them. You're terrorizing everyone, and I'm going to stop you”

“Ah but they are with being of my family. You just have polluted idea of what family means because of how yours acts. Most of them act more like us”

“That's a lie, families are supposed to love each other, protect each other, not enslave them and use them for your sick experiments”

“Sick experiments? If I am remembering correctly, you have also been participating in these so called 'sick experiments' yourself”

“Yes I have, but I took that responsibility all on myself. I paid the consequences for what I was doing”

“That you did, but do you think it was fair that you had to do all of the work, sustain all of the injuries, but your 'family' reaped the rewards?”

“Of course it was, I didn't want them to get hurt. I care about them, unlike you. You wouldn't even let them join NATO. You should let them choose to do whatever they want. They want freedom Ivan, and I'm going to give it to them”

“Ah yes, you talk about such freedom often. You were founded on such speaking. It is what you believe everyone should be with the having, da?”

“Of course it is, but you're in the way”

“Then you have to be rid of me. I'm standing in your way, da? Then get it over with”

“No...Everyone deserves freedom, even you Ivan. Though I have everyone behind me, you have no way of disagreeing to my terms. Now you're going to let them all go. Everyone, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia...Everyone in your 'Warsaw Pact'.”

“Oh? And how is it all that different from your precious NATO? A group of countries that agree to be allies? We are very similar Mr.America”

“No, I'm nothing like you. My organization is built for the peace of the world, not some messed up way of calling independent countries your 'states'”

“If I am remembering correctly, were you not also thirteen different 'states' when you first started”

“It was just a formality, we hadn't draw up everything by the time the revolution was done”

“And then you kept adding states, stealing them away from from other countries. You are not sounding like me at all now, are you?”

“Shut up, my states weren't independent countries, they were settled by my own people, they want to be a part of me!”

“And how do you know that my states do not want to be a part of me?”

“I've talked with them. I know what you've been doing. They want to be free, and you have no way of stopping me Ivan. We're dissembling the Soviet Union. Starting right now”

 


End file.
